What's in a Name?
by Tiisis
Summary: Bulma learns something new about the Sayajin Prince


First of all, Don't own DBZ! Second, I don't often write. This is something I wrote about a year ago, when this idea refused to leave my head. If people like, I might actualy write more... So be nice and let me know what you think. -Tiisis  
What's In a Name?   
Bulma leaned back and rubbed her back trying to relieve some of the pressure her pregnancy had caused. Sighing she picked up the forms in front of her. 'Who'd have thought getting married would require so many forms to be filled out.' She thought as she signed her name at the bottom of her form. Turning to the next one, she groaned and awkwardly got out of her chair and made her way to the gravity room.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" She yelled banging her fists against the GR door. She waited for the gravity to turn off and listened to the man swearing inside. She grinned as the GR door slammed open revealing Vegeta, sweat gleaming on his skin and a fierce expression on his face.  
"What do you want woman! You know better than to interrupt me when I'm training." He glared at her, making her grin widen some more. Vegeta took a step towards her and growling demanded to know what she wanted.  
  
"Well I need to fill these forms out before the wedding, and I need you to answer some questions." She said smirking at the enraged prince.  
  
"You interrupted me for THAT?!" He bellowed. "You're lucky I even agreed to this 'marriage' in the first place! If it hadn't been for your loud-mouthed mother, this ridiculous ceremony would not even be taking place, and if it's going to continually interrupt my training it never will take place!!"  
  
"Relax Vegeta. It's only a few questions. It won't take very long at all and I promise to get that upgrade finished by tomorrow if you'll just answer them. It'll only take a few moments I promise." She smiled winsomely at her prince. Vegeta merely snorted and inclined his head in acceptance of her terms.  
  
"Ok. First how old are you?"  
  
"31 of your years" Vegeta bit out impatiently.  
  
"31..." Bulma swiftly wrote it out. "Birthday?"  
  
Vegeta stood silently for a moment thinking "I believe it would fall on the 31st of October according to your planet's calendar."  
  
"A Halloween baby... Cute." Bulma giggled slightly.  
  
"Halloween?" Vegeta asked wondering if she was making fun of him in some way.  
  
"A holiday here on earth... I'll explain it to another time. Ok now... Last name?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"No your last name."  
  
"I told you woman. It's Vegeta."  
  
"Hold on your name is Vegeta Vegeta?!" Bulma gave Vegeta a weird look.  
  
"Of course not idiot. The royal family of Vegetasei is only known by our last name." Vegeta sneered at her.  
  
"Well excuse me for not knowing that your highn-ass!" Bulma said mockingly. "Well if Vegeta's your last name, what is your first name?"  
  
"Only members of the royal family are allowed to know the true name of the King and his Heir." Vegeta snorted and looked away.  
  
"Well excuse me Vegeta, but if you haven't forgotten I am a member of the royal family. You made me one when you gave me this!" Bulma pulled at the neckline of her shirt revealing a cresant moon shaped scar. "Now what's your first name?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and blushed slightly turning his head and refusing to speak.  
  
"Vegeta...." Bulma growled at him threateningly.   
  
Vegeta muttered something to low for her to hear.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear that." Bulma leaned closer to him.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat. "I said Lan, it's Saiyago for savior." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Bulma looked at him and found she couldn't speak through the sudden lump in her throat. Vegeta wouldn't look at her and swiftly he re-entered the GR closing the door behind him. Bulma stood there for several moments, long enough for the sound of the gravity being turned on to jerk her back into awareness.  
  
"Oh Vegeta..." She whispered softly, her eyes soft. Then she remembered her reason for being there.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!! YOU NEVER FINISHED ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the GR. "Oh well I'll get him to answer them later."   
Bulma smiled evilly and walked away giving one last look at the GR. "Have fun Lan." 


End file.
